Hellsing: Una Pelicula de Terror
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Bueno, todos hemos aprendido algo de las peliculas, y digamos que los chicos de Hellsing no son la escepción XD SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Chapter 1

**Especial de Halloween "Hellsing: The**** Horror Movie"**

¡Dedicado a Gaby X ser la más linda de todas! ¿Cómo se vive esta especial fecha en la enorme, tenebrosa y misteriosa Mansión Hellsing? Y más aún ¿Cuándo Schrödinger y Rip logran entrar?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ADVERTENCIA I: ¡No apto para cardíacos, emos, mustios y gente sin sentido del humor!

ADVERTENCIA II: al que me haga alguna alusión a Saint Seiya, sin importar lo mínima, ridícula, chiquita y miserable que sea, lo voy a buscar para darle un zape marca diablo y pegarle como sólo yo sé

Escribí este fic, porque, acéptalo, una gran parte de lo que hemos aprendido en la vida lo hemos aprendido de las películas, o por lo menos es mi caso. Y, vamos, se sincero, ni los papás, ni la escuela son de gran ayuda a la hora de adaptarte a la vida real.

Vamos, o sea, ni siquiera nuestros hermanos mayores son de gran ayuda a la hora de enseñarte cosas (a menos que se trate de conocimientos meramente inútiles) ejemplo de mis hermanos: es imposible morderse el codo y lo peor es que el 80 por ciento de las personas que lo leen lo intentan en el momento. Y al gritar durante dos años seguidos, sin parar, te da suficiente energía sonora para calentar una taza de café… no creo que valga la pena el esfuerzo, pero bueno…

El darme cuenta de esto (que aprendemos en las películas) fue una de las razones que me impulsaron a hacer una lista de reglas que nos ayude sobrevivir en una tragedia, llámese:

Terremoto

Ataque radioactivo

Invasión extraterrestre

Persecución de zombis

O monstruo de maldición

Pero haciendo la lista, comencé a ver a los personajes de esta genial serie de Kouta Hirano, Hellsing, en varias de estas situaciones, y decidí hacer este fanfic.

¿Okis? ¿Estufas? ¿Todos Felipes y con tenis? Entonces estas son las "Reglas A Seguir" para saber que te hallas en una película de terror y van a ser los títulos de los capítulos.

---------------------------------------------------

**Regla 1 – El héroe es directamente responsable por soltar al monstruo **

Claro, por que para que haya un héroe, algo o alguien que quiere tienen que quedar en riesgo ¡¡¡¡por culpa de su propia estupidez!!!!

Por que si no, no trataría de enmendar su error… a menos que sea una segunda demostración de estupidez o tenga un sentido de la moral que ya desearía tener el Dalai Lama.

---------------------------------------------------

Alucard se despertó y miró a su alrededor "no puede ser… otro año se pasó volando" pensó fastidiado. A pesar de ser un vampiro, odiaba esa fecha en especial.

El temido periodo entre las doce del treinta y las doce del treinta y uno de octubre.

Tenía un motivo muy especial para odiar esa fecha, Halloween, a pesar de que nadie sabía el por qué. Era algo en lo que se las había ingeniado para esconder, inclusive a Walter.

Ese año caería en fin de semana y en esa temporada casi no había misiones, así que podría pasarse la noche entera torturando a su Amo, a su aprendiza, y de paso a Walter

Quitó la tapa de su ataúd y se sentó, iba a ser un largo fin de semana, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de tocarla se paró en seco

–oh, demonios –murmuró mirando la puerta.

En ella había un mensaje escrito, aparentemente, en sangre.

"ESTA NOCHE PAGARÁS TUS DEUDAS" leyó él, se acercó y revisó la sangre de la puerta "¿podría ser una broma de mal gusto?" se preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

La sangre no era humana, era vil sangre de toro.

"Si me pagaran un peso por cada vez que he escuchado algo por el estilo podría comprar toda la ciudad" pensó abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo

–entonces es una suerte que no se te pague ¿no lo crees? –dijo una voz detrás de él

"oh, demonios, yo conozco esa voz" pensó Alucard con un escalofrío, se volteó lentamente y miró fijamente a una mujer detrás de él.

Era rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes que tenían un ligero destello de rojo. Era alta y de complexión atlética. Vestía una larga túnica color vino y numerosas pulseras y collares, junto con una guirnalda de oro, al igual que los broches de la túnica

–Hé… Hé… Hé… –comenzó el vampiro anonadado

–Hé-Hé-Hé… sólo dilo, Hécate***** –le dijo ella con voz voluptuosa

–Eso –fue lo único que pudo decir el vampiro

–siempre me cayó en gracia esa timidez tuya ¿Sabes Vlad? –le preguntó ella acercándose lentamente, su andar era verdaderamente majestuoso, como el de cualquier reina que se respetara, y pasó a su lado sin verlo

–Creí que habías muerto –confesó Alucard

–ja, ja, ja. Sabes que yo jamás voy a morir, ni siquiera tú pudiste asesinarme –le dijo ella volteándose con una sonrisa burlona

– ¿y si dejamos el pasado atrás y nos tomamos una copita en lo que platicamos? –le preguntó el vampiro nervioso

–Suena tentador… –admitió Hécate

–pero no lo haré, después de todo, tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo –continuó ella y con un movimiento de su mano una silla griega, bastante cómoda, apareció de entre la niebla. Hécate se sentó y lo miró fijamente

–Y te voy a pagar, te juro que te voy a cumplir –le dijo él

–_dentro de mil años, ven a buscarme y seré tu sirviente el primer siglo y tu aliado para siempre_ ¿no fueron esas tus exactas palabras? –le preguntó ella con una filosa sonrisa vampírica

–sí, pero ya ves, las agendas de los hombres son impredecibles, ahora mismo no puedo cumplir por que tengo este otro compromiso con esta mujer y no tengo tiempo, tal vez para el próximo siglo y serán doscientos años ¿te parece? –le preguntó Alucard con una sonrisa burlona y avanzó por el pasillo

–no me gusta, Vlad, y sinceramente me decepciona tu respuesta, yo siempre te tomé como un hombre de palabra, por lo visto me equivoque… no siempre cumples –le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, acariciando su mejilla

–Hm, Hécate, eres una mujer inteligente, no deberías buscarme aquí y lo sabes bien –le dijo el vampiro

–No te preocupes por eso, yo sabré tomar mis medidas –le dijo ella alejándose

–Además, no creas que no estoy al tanto de tu situación –continuó Hécate sin verlo, y con una amplia y filosa sonrisa

–entonces supongo que podrías aceptar mi trato –le dijo Alucard, nervioso, si había una mujer que pudiera causarle terror, aparte de Integra, era esa, Hécate.

–JAMÁS –gritó ella, sus ojos enrojecieron y sus colmillos se afilaron más, algunos mechones de su cabello comenzaron a flotar como si fueran serpientes, igual que su ropa, y sus uñas se alargaron como si fueran garras de unos veinte centímetros cada una.

–Tranquila –le dijo Alucard tan blanco que parecía brillar en la oscuridad del pasillo,

–Por otra parte… –murmuró ella recuperando su antigua belleza

–puedo resolver tu problema con un movimiento de mis manos… sólo acepta y Lady Hellsing verá el hades****** con sus propios ojos, dilo y se convertirá en una de las damas de compañía de Perséfone******* eternamente –le ofreció a ella

–no te atrevas a tocarla ¿me escuchaste? Por que si le pones un solo dedo encima, si lastimas uno sólo de sus cabellos te perseguiré y te juro, por la tumba de mi madre, que te haré pedazos aunque me tome un millón de años –le dijo el vampiro

– ¿ah, sí? –preguntó Hécate burlonamente

–Sí –afirmó el vampiro-

–pues te tardarás un millón y un años en cumplir tu promesa, Vlad Dracul –le dijo ella y una oscuridad llena de lunas y estrellas comenzó a brotar de la parte inferior de la túnica de Hécate hasta rodear completamente a Alucard.

–tal vez deba usar a tu aprendiza, podría ser un mejor incentivo –propuso la mujer mientras sus ojos se volvían de un azul helado, casi blanco

–Tampoco a ella le vas a poner tus garras encima, Hécate –la retó el vampiro, aunque no le hiciera mucho caso a Seras, no podía evitar tenerle cierto… aprecio.

–te escucharía, ya que puedo ver que, como el buen hombre que eres, te interesa proteger tu territorio y a tus mujeres… pero no se te olvide que yo soy tu _sire_, soy la que te dio tus poderes en primer lugar –le dijo ella fríamente

–Eso ya pasó –replicó el vampiro

–hm, eso será pasado cuando alguno de los dos muera, pero recuerda… ¿no fui yo la que se acercó a ti? En ese campo lleno de cadáveres, estabas a punto de morir de sed –le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del vampiro con el dorso de su mano

–Ciertamente –admitió él

– ¿no fui yo la que evitó que bebieras la sangre de esos cadáveres? ¿La que, cariñosamente, abrió su cuello y te dejó beber hasta saciar tu sed? ¿Acaso no fui yo la que te dio la vida inmortal? –preguntó ella con voz seductora, él asintió y Hécate se alejó borrando su sonrisa

–Eres un ingrato, príncipe Vlad, un verdadero ingrato y un mentiroso… y todas las mentiras merecen castigo –le dijo ella mientras unas sombras comenzaban a devorarla

–Puedes cortarme la lengua… con un cuchillo de plata si quieres, sería suficiente castigo –le ofreció el vampiro

– ¿para qué? Te volvería a crecer en una semana. No mi querido príncipe, yo pienso en algo más permanente, algo que no sólo te duela a ti, si no a tu preciosa princesa… sea cualquiera que sea de las dos –le dijo Hécate y se desvaneció en las sombras

**Mitología griega**

***Hécate**

Diosa de la oscuridad. A diferencia de Artemisa (Diana), que representaba la luz lunar y el esplendor de la noche, ella representaba su oscuridad y sus terrores. Se creía que, en las noches sin luna, ella vagaba por la tierra. Era la diosa de la hechicería y lo arcano, y la veneraban especialmente magos y brujas, quienes le ofrecían en sacrificio corderos y perros negros. Como diosa de las encrucijadas, se creía que Hécate aparecía en esos lugares, que eran lugares demoníacos y espectrales.

****Hades **

El mundo subterráneo también suele ser llamado Hades. Estaba dividido en dos regiones: Erebo, donde los muertos entran en cuanto mueren, y Tártaro, la región más profunda. Es un lugar habitado por formas y sombras incorpóreas, y custodiado por Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas (NO, no es invención de J. K. Rowling). Ríos separaban el mundo subterráneo del mundo superior, y el barquero Caronte conducía a las almas a través de estas aguas.

*****Perséfone (Coré)**

Diosa de los muertos y diosa de la fertilidad de la tierra. En la mitología griega, hija de Zeus, y de Deméter, diosa de la tierra y de la agricultura. Hades, dios del mundo inferior, se enamoró de Coré y quiso casarse con ella. Entonces, Hades atrapó a la muchacha y la llevó a su reino y cambió de nombre de Coré a Perséfone. Deméter salió en busca de su hija perdida, al no encontrarla quedó desolada. Murieron todas las plantas y el hambre devastó la tierra. Zeus envió a Hermes, para que recuperara a Perséfone y la devolviera a su madre. Pero, antes de dejarla ir, Hades le dijo que comiera seis granos de granada, alimento de los muertos. Así que se vio obligada a volver al hadesy permanecer allí la tercera parte de cada año (otoño – invierno)


	2. Chapter 2

**Regla 2 – El héroe perderá sus poderes antes de que pase media hora**

Por que, si tienen algún poder especial (como comúnmente suele suceder) pueden vencer al malo con la mano en la cintura (en el caso de Alucard, con una mano en la cintura de su aprendiza o su amo)

El caso es que muchas veces usan este recurso para causar tensión innecesaria, que muchas veces resulta ridícula ¿o no?

Y en caso de que el héroe no tenga poderes especiales… siempre, y esto es siempre, tiene un pasado trágico y misterioso (como en la peli "Van Helsing" de Hugh Jackman)

…o ambos (como Kate Beckinsale en las dos pelis de "Underworld") (ay, cómo son buenas esas películas)

---------------------------------------------------

–Esto no es bueno –masculló el vampiro corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores

–No es para nada bueno, yo así, Hécate aquí, y ellas dos así, no se puede –murmuró el vampiro subiendo disparado a la oficina de Integra

"tendría que mantener a las dos vigiladas y juntas ¿pero sobre quién se va a ir esta loca? Mi Amo es humana, blanco fácil, no es un secreto que le traigo ganas, blanco probable… por otra parte, la chica policía no tendría la más mínima defensa contra Hécate, otro blanco fácil, le tengo aprecio y tenemos sexo ocasionalmente, otro blanco probable" pensó el vampiro mientras recorría el largo pasillo a la oficina de Integra

Se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles un segundo y tocó la puerta con un suspiro

–Adelante –llamó Integra fríamente

–Amo ¿podemos hablar? –le preguntó a la rubia, acercándose al escritorio, ella lo miró acercarse atónita

– ¿desde cuándo sabes usar la puerta? –le preguntó Integra recuperando su frialdad

–que chistosita. Es en serio –la regañó él y se sentó frente a ella

–Amo, es Halloween –comenzó el vampiro

-créeme que sé la fecha –le dijo ella fríamente

–lo dudo mucho, este fin de semana es mi aniversario… cumplo mil años como vampiro –le dijo Alucard

-felicidades. No te haré una fiesta –le dijo Integra

–No es eso… bueno, ser un nosferatu tiene sus ventajas y desventajas… algo así como cuando compras una casa –continuó Alucard

–claro, cuando quise comprar el departamento en Edimburgo no me dijeron que había huelga de peladores de cebollas los jueves en la mañana y que los vecinos tenían gatos –masculló Integra, maldiciendo a los de bienes raíces

–Lo sé, el caso es que tengo que confesarte una cosa –siguió Alucard

– ¿Qué cosa? Apúrate por que tengo que arreglarme, me invitaron a un fiesta de disfraces, reunión de la preparatoria, en la antigua abadía de Saint Michael, en Cornualles –le dijo Integra prendiendo un cigarro

–podrías ir de conejita… personalmente me gustaría verte en un traje de playboy –le dijo Alucard seductoramente, olvidando su problema

–olvídalo, Alucard –le dijo ella asesinándolo con la mirada

–de hecho ¿recuerdas ese traje que me regalaron mis amigas cuando salimos de preparatoria? –le preguntó Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa

– ¿ese de gatita que se parece al de una película de Halle Berry? Sí, ¿no me digas que todavía puedes embutirte en ese traje de cuero pegadito que no esconde ni un solo detalle? –le preguntó Alucard atónito

–sí, y no es embutirme, para que lo sepas me queda perfecto y me entra sin ningún esfuerzo –replicó ella sonrojándose

– ¿con quién vas a ir? Creo que es una mala idea que vayas en ese traje tan ajustado sola –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa macabra

–puedo acompañarte si quieres, y ayudarte si el traje no sale cuando regreses –se ofreció el vampiro

–olvídalo, no pienso llevarte y no pienso dejar que me desvistas… entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? –le preguntó Integra

–Pierdo mis poderes durante Halloween –le dijo el vampiro, imaginándola vestida de conejita de playboy, misteriosamente, pensando en eso le tenía menos miedo.

– ¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?! –le preguntó ella furiosa, estampando las manos en el escritorio

–Que pierdo mis poderes esta noche –repitió él encogiéndose en la silla

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –preguntó ella acercándose a él sobre el escritorio

–Porque es vergonzoso, Walter tampoco sabe nada y jamás dejé que tus antepasados lo supieran, el único que lo supo fue Abraham y le hice jurar que jamás lo diría a nadie –contestó el vampiro con un hilo de voz

Integra respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse "es un idiota y por eso lo amas, es un idiota y por eso lo amas, es un idiota y…" comenzó a repetirse ella mentalmente mientras trataba de calmarse para no desollarlo con una cuchara de plata.

Le dio la vuelta al escritorio y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del vampiro

– ¿Por qué, exactamente, pasa esto? –preguntó Integra armándose de la escasa paciencia que tenía

–es que, bueno, a todos les pasa, porque en esta noche los espíritus de los muertos regresan a la tierra, y bueno, como no vivo que soy es como si volviera vivir –contestó el vampiro, nervioso por la cercanía de su amo

–ah ¿Cómo si volvieras a la vida? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa macabra

–sí ¿quieres tomarme el pulso? –le preguntó él extendiendo su muñeca

Integra lo miró atónita (con gotita incluida), lo miró un segundo, desató la corbata del vampiro y luego le abrió el saco y la camisa

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, para buscar un latido, pasó su mano por la cabeza de la rubia

–Sir Integra, ya mandé a que preparen el helicóptero… ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes dos? –les preguntó Walter atónito mientras entraba a la oficina

–Acércate, mira esto –le dijo Integra haciéndole una señal de que se aproximara con el dedo

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el mayordomo acercándose

–tiene pulso… su corazón de hecho está latiendo –le dijo Integra sin apartar su cabeza del vampiro

–es cierto, actualmente tiene un pulso –admitió el hombre tomando la muñeca de Alucard

–bueno, entonces lo mejor será que te quedes en tu habitación, o con la señorita Victoria, debe haber algo que puedas hacer en estas condiciones –le dijo Integra

–de hecho hay muchas cosas que puedo ofrecer en mi condición –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa sexy (de esas que provocan sensaciones indecorosas)

"¿Victoria? ¿La chica policía?" pensó Alucard recordando el motivo de su reciente confesión

–Amo, te dije lo de mis poderes por una cosa muy importante… tu vida podría estar en peligro y la de la chica policía igual –le dijo el vampiro

–Alucard, mi vida y la de la agente Victoria siempre están en peligro, ahora, tengo que irme, tus órdenes son permanecer aquí –le dijo Integra al vampiro y salió de la oficina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

–pero… pero… Amo, es que… Integra escúchame… no puedes ir a esa fiesta… te matarán –le dijo Alucard corriendo detrás de ella

–no me interesan tus excusas Alucard, y no me interesa qué hagas esta noche, ni qué locas ideas se han metido ahora en tu cabeza ¡déjame en paz! –le dijo ella cerrando las puertas de su habitación en las narices del vampiro

**Lugares que ver en Inglaterra **

***Monte Saint Michael, Cornualles**.

El monte de Saint Michael, situado en la bahía entre las penínsulas Land's End y Lizard, es uno de los lugares turísticos más famosos de Cornualles. La abadía de Saint Michael, del siglo XII, que está en la isla, se puede alcanzar a pie durante la bajamar, a través de una calzada que conecta con tierra, construida en el siglo XV.

Dicen que de ahí surgió el mito de Avalon (O.o)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**3-Siempre hay luna llena o una tormenta "sensacional"**

Y es que los personajes siempre prefieren encerrarse en con el malo antes de salir a mojarse…

Además de que las tormentas y los rayos siempre ponen un súper ambiente en este tipo de películas

Tan sólo fíjate que en todas las pelis (hasta en las viejita) la luna llena es como un imán de monstruos y espíritus y todo ese tipo de cosas. Aparte de que en las películas puede durar una o varias noches.

Como cosa curiosa, hay una escena en la película de "The Man in the Iron Mask" en que DiCaprio abre una ventana y hay una luna gigantesca, que más que verse dramática, causa en el espectador un efecto del tipo "ahahy, por favor, esa ni ellos se la creen"

Pero nada como la luna que se ve en la oficina de Integra, creo que en el tercer OVA, que, sólo digamos que no es ningún chochito.

---------------------------------------------------

– ¿seguro que está bien que nos vayamos así? –preguntó Rip mirando a Schrödinger

–sí, pregunté que si podíamos salir y me dijeron que sí –respondió el gato con una enorme sonrisa

– ¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Rip acomodándose el sombrero.

Schrödinger la había convencido para que lo acompañara a pedir dulces, hacer bromas MUUYYY pesadas, ponerse hasta el tope y espantar a cuanta gente se les atravesara. Así era cómo se las habían ingeniado para conseguir, ella, un disfraz de bruja y él de pirata (¡Jack Schrödinger! XD)

Rip puso su mano sobre la puerta, nerviosa

– ¿A DÓNDE? DIJO EL CONDE –gritó una voz detrás de ellos, los dos se voltearon temblando y vieron a al Mayor y al Dok acercándose

–Pero dijiste que podíamos salir –replicó Schrödinger

– ¿a qué horas? –preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa perversa

–a la hora del almuerzo ¿recuerdas? Estabas en la mesa y te pregunté si nos dejabas salir esta noche… dijiste que sí y hasta me diste esta galleta con forma de calabacita –le dijo el gato sacando la mencionada galleta de su bolsillo

– ¿los dejó salir, Herr Komandant? –le preguntó el doctor mirándolo fijamente

El Mayor cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, sí, recordaba que Schrödinger lo había buscado, pero no recordaba por qué.

Estaba muy ocupado en ese momento, con una súper gordita de chicharrón***** con "harta" salsa verde******, y con un asunto de importancia mayor.

Intentó recordar parte por parte lo que habían hablado

–Ya me acordé –dijo el Mayor dándose un golpe en la mano mientras abría los ojos

---------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back**_

---------------------------------------------------

Schrödinger se acercó al Mayor lentamente, con mucho cuidado, sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso si quería conseguir su objetivo.

Se acercó a la mesa, a gatas, y, lentamente, un par de orejas se domaron sobre la mesa

–hola, eso huele bien –murmuró Schrödinger asomando sus ojos

–Sí –le dijo el Mayor indiferente, pensando que le había faltado salsa a su "gorda"

–Herr Komandant ¿sabe que esta es una noche muy especial? –preguntó el gato

–Sí, hoy termina mi telenovela, "Amor sin Barreras", me muero por saber si Eduardo Alejandro se casará con Linda María o con Sofía Antonia. Todo puede pasar –contestó el Mayor

–ah, sí, eso, todos queremos ver la boda de ellos. Pero, bueno, el caso es que hoy es Halloween y me preguntaba si podría tomarme la noche libre –preguntó Schrödinger

–Sí, el final de "Amor sin Barreras", quiero verlo… sí, lo que quieras –le dijo el Mayor indiferente

–y ¿puede venir Rip conmigo? –preguntó el rubio emocionado

–sí, claro… es más, llévate esta para el camino –le dijo y le puso la mentada galleta de calabaza en la mano mientras pensaba en el final de "Amor sin Barreras"

---------------------------------------------------

_**Fin Flash Back**_

---------------------------------------------------

–pensé que hablabas de la telenovela –murmuró el Mayor

–eh… no –admitió Schrödinger con una sonrisa

–entonces, Rip chan, vámonos –le dijo a la vampiresa tomándola del brazo

–Nadie ha dicho que pueden salir –replicó el Dok

–Pero pensé que ya habíamos pasado este punto –replicó Schrödinger.

–no, esta noche tengo un trabajo para ustedes –les dijo el Mayor con una sonrisa macabra (de esas que sólo a él le salen y que espantarían a cualquiera)

–van a infiltrarse a la mansión Hellsing y van a traerme algo muy valioso que está bajo la custodia de fräulein Hellsing –les dijo el gordito nazi con un brillo malicioso en la mirada

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Rip

–Es un diamante muy valioso, por el qué, al proyectar una luz desde cierto ángulo puede volverse un láser muy poderoso –declaró el Dok.

–pero yo quiero salir a pedir mi "calaverita"******* –se quejó Schrödinger

---------------------------------------------------

– ¡¿MI CALAVERITA?! ¡¿MI CALAVERITA?! Las pelotas contigo y tu calaverita, me estoy helando –se quejó Rip dándole un zape guajolotero a Schrödinger.

Ambos caminaban, aún disfrazados, bajo una copiosa tormenta que los había empapado hasta los huesos

–debí traer mi sombrilla… pero en tu berrinche hiciste que nos sacaran sin la más mínima consideración BAKA –le dijo ella, aún molesta

–ahora ¿Dónde demonios está esa casa? –preguntó Rip, el rubio cerró los ojos un segundo

–oh, demonios –murmuró él abriendo los ojos de golpe

–no puedo transportarme, estoy atrapado aquí bajo esta tormenta contigo –continuó Schrödinger, nervioso

–no me digas que… oh, demonios ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella fastidiada

–Nos vamos caminando –respondió el rubio indiferente

– ¿y si nos vamos en autobús? –preguntó Rip

–ay sí ¿para que nos roben la cartera, no? –preguntó él con ironía

Cae un rayo como a medio metro de ellos.

– ¡ay nanita! –gritó él brincando a sus brazos

–bueno, ya, ya, tranquilo, sólo fue un rayo, y si nos toca mojarnos hagámoslo con tantita dignidad –le dijo Rip con una enorme sonrisa y comenzaron a andar

---------------------------------------------------

–wiii… wiii… wiii… jiji… soy fliz –gritó Seras en cuanto vio a su Amo aparecer en la puerta de su habitación, diciéndole que pasaría con ella el resto de la noche.

El rey de la no vida se limitaba a ver a su aprendiza correr de un lado a otro de la habitación como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

–sí, sí, que alegría ¡quédate quieta! ¡Me mareas! –gritó Alucard y Seras se paró en seco… revelando un disfraz de conejita de playboy.

–perdón Amo ¿me disculpas? ¿Verdad que sí? –preguntó ella colgándose de su cuello y presionando sus "encantos" contra él.

–Sí, sí, ya bájate –le dijo él alejándola, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en "festejar" la noche con su aprendiza

–Amo ¿te puedo confesar algo? –peguntó ella tímidamente

– ¿Qué cosa, chica policía? –preguntó el vampiro

–es que desde hace un rato note que mis poderes no furulan –le dijo ella con ojos de perrito

– ¿Cuáles poderes? –preguntó Alucard con ironía

–ah… te odio… me odio… ÑIA… ÑIA… me voy a volver emo –comenzó a llorar ella corriendo de un lado otro

Alucard bajó la cabeza, resignado, era imposible lidiar con ella en ese momento y sin sus poderes era peor

–cállate ya ¡con un demonio! –gritó él, cuando los gritos de la rubia le pusieron los nervios de punta

Seras paró en seco y lo miró atónita, él jamás le había pegado un grito, en general sólo usaba sus poderes para callarla y dejarla pegada al techo el tiempo que fuera necesario… a veces más.

–Amo ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó ella asustada

–no, chica policía, nada está bien… Seras Victoria, esto es muuuyyy serio… en Halloween pierdo mis poderes, y tú igual –le dijo él sujetándola por los hombros, Seras lo miró un momento y luego cayó inconciente en sus brazos.

---------------------------------------------------

**Cositas raras sobre México**

***Gorda de Chicharrón**.

Una gorda, en este caso de chicharrón (son las más ricas) es una especie de tortilla gruesa como de 1.5 o 2 cm.) que se abre por un lado y se le mete queso y otra cosa (chicharrón) y luego se cocina.

****salsa verde **

Es una mezcla especial que lleva tomatillo o tomate verde, chile verde y cebolla, mezclado en licuadora o molcajete… ah sí, o la compras y ya, pero esa no pica.

*****Calaverita**

En México no se pide "halloween" o "dulce o truco" lo que se hace es pedir la "calaverita" (¿me da para mi calaverita?) que tradicionalmente es dinero o un pequeño cráneo (calaverita) hecho azúcar, o chocolate, adornado con lentejuelas y azúcar coloreado, que tiene tu nombre escrito… hace tres días me comí una con adornos rosas que decía… ah, no, ni madres, están pero mal si creen que les voy a decir mi verdadero nombre, eh mis chavos, nanai.

Y para que te acabes de espantar, en México existen

*****Quesadillas azules, rosas (y tortillas y tlacoyos y todo lo que se puede hacer con masa, pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás he visto pan azul)

*****Chorizo verde,

*****Una guajolota no tiene absolutamente NADA que ver con un guajolote,

*****Las palabras mole, verde y dulce se refieren a tamales

*****Y los chapulines de hecho se comen (saben ricos con limón)

Además, la comida no es la misma si no pica, mmm, demonios QUIERO UN ESQUITE, pero a la voz de ¡ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Regla 4-Siempre se da de noche y en un castillo (en su defecto una enorme mansión) a un millón de kilómetros de cualquier civilización **

Y bueno… esto lo hemos visto en absolutamente TODAS las películas de terror y/o suspenso… por que claro:

Si el héroe o la víctima pueden pedir ayuda o todo el pueblito puede acercarse a ver ¿Qué chiste tiene la historia, no?

Por ejemplo, en "La Maldición", no habría habido historia si los dejaran salir de la casa o hubieran podido llevar a la chava al hospital (ve la peli, es genial para pasar el rato… aunque te aconsejo verla antes de comprarla)

O en "The Others", dónde la casa de Nicole Kidman está apartada de todo el mundo… esa sí que no puede faltar en tu colección, ese final es… ¡WOW!

P.D. ya sé que no viene al caso pero, según yo el Dok de Millennium es Menguele (no sé, es una idea y ya)

---------------------------------------------------

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

– ¡QUE NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YA CÁLLATE! –gritó la pelinegra a punto de ahorcar al rubio al más puro estilo "Bart y Homero" de los Simpson

Continuaron caminando un rato en silencio, Rip traía el sombrero del disfraz hundido hasta la nariz y estaba más que harta por la lluvia

– ¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Schrödinger, que como buen escuincle venía feliz bajo la lluvia.

–Mucho –contestó ella de mal humor

El rubio la miró temiendo que, efectivamente, saltara sobre él y lo asfixiara hasta ponerlo azul, ninguno de los dos tenía ni uno solo de sus poderes sobrenaturales

– ¿ya llegamos? –Schrödinger

–No –Rip

–entonces ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él alegremente señalando la enorme mansión Hellsing, de donde acababa de despegar un helicóptero. Comenzaron a correr para acercarse pero…

–Me quiero dar un tiro –masculló Rip resbalando en un charco y cayendo de sentón sobre el cemento de la banqueta

–ahora ¿Cómo entramos? Yo soy el más ligero de los dos, así que puedes empujarme sobre la barda y luego puedo abrirte la puerta… –comenzó él mientras Rip se levantaba pero en ese momento se le acercó una mujer

–Gracie, hola –la mujer aparentemente le hablaba a Rip

–te volviste a quedar afuera ¿verdad? ¿Porque siempre dejas tus llaves en tu casa? Te presto las mías… es una suerte que hayan invitado a Sir Hellsing a una fiesta esta noche ¿no? bueno, adiós mi corazón, te cuidas –le dijo a la vampiresa con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó después de darle un juego de llaves.

–bueno, también podemos esperar que me confundan con una de las mucamas de la casa –murmuró Rip, ambos se acercaron a la parte trasera de la casa y entraron por la puerta de la servidumbre.

---------------------------------------------------

–Sir Integra ¿cree que sea correcto dejarlo en esas condiciones? –le preguntó Walter a la rubia mientras volaban en el helicóptero

–Alucard ya está grandecito, puede cuidarse sólo –respondió ella fríamente

–jamás imaginé algo como eso… y esconderlo por cien años, debe ser difícil –comentó el mayordomo

–Es Alucard, ha pasado por cosas peores –replicó Integra cubriendo su rodilla con el abrigo de cuero negro, sobre su cabeza lucía un antifaz de cuero negro con orejas de gato

–no lo dudo, pero esto lo ha atacado en su parte más sensible: su ego –le dijo Walter con una risita

–ciertamente, pero no está sólo, la chica policía está con él. Además ¿en qué problemas puede meterse estando limitado a su propio cuerpo? –preguntó

–Buena pregunta, estoy seguro de que él va encontrar la manera de contestarla –afirmó Walter

–Mucho me temo que tengas razón –murmuró Integra

–santo cielo, todavía no llego y ya no aguanto los tacones, las botas me están matando –dijo ella tocándose un tobillo

–Eso sólo significa que deben verse sensacionales –continuó ella

–ciertamente se ve muy bien… es una suerte que decidiera venir en el helicóptero, la calzada está inundada, ningún auto podría pasar –le dijo Walter señalando hacia fuera.

Integra se asomó suavemente y miró una enorme abadía en una isla en medio de la bahía que estaban sobrevolando, no se podía ver ninguna señal del camino que conectaba la isla con tierra.

---------------------------------------------------

–Amo ¿Qué exactamente está pasando? –preguntó Seras, sentada en un sillón de la biblioteca

–Sir Integra se fue, ahora tengo que averiguar cual es la mejor manera de saber sobre quién se va a ir Hécate –murmuró Alucard paseándose por el cuarto de su aprendiza, a la que había conseguido despertar mojándole "sutilmente" la cara al sumergirla en el lavamanos.

– ¿Quién es Hécate? –preguntó la rubia

–Mi Sire –contestó él sin verla

– ¿tu Sire? ¿Tu Amo? –volvió a preguntar ella

–alguna vez lo fue, pero hace muchísimos siglos que dejó de serlo, de hecho sólo estuve diez años bajo su control –admitió él

– ¿diez años? ¿Tú? Pero Amo, diez años son muchísimo, y más teniendo en cuenta como eres tú, me sorprende –le dijo Seras

–oye, me sentía en deuda y además ella tenía mucho poder… tiene mucho poder, el caso es que ha vuelto a cobrarse por mi libertad –murmuró Alucard

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Seras atónita

–así como lo oyes, irónicamente el trato para conseguir mi libertad era que ella me liberaba por mil años, yo la servía por cien, empezando hoy, y luego cada quién por su lado –contestó el vampiro

–ahora se enojó por que mi Amo se le adelantó y no tengo la más mínima idea de con quién va a desquitarse –terminó Alucard

– ¿Cómo que "con quién"? –preguntó Seras, asustada

–dijo que podría ser cualquiera de las dos, Sir Integra o tú –contestó Alucard, sin verla, escuchó un sonoro golpe y miró a su aprendiza tirada en el piso, inconciente

–dos veces en una noche… debe de ser un record –masculló el vampiro masajeándose las sienes


	5. Chapter 5

**Regla 5-Los que van solos son los primeros en caer. (Quédate con el grupo o forma uno COMO PUEDEAS)**

Y esto es siempre, invariablemente, sin falta, eternamente, fijamente, always, forever, constantly, each time, until the end of time, evermore, immer, stets, auf ewig, immer noch, tatsächlich, ganz bestimmt, unfehlbar, pour toujours, à tout jamais…

O sea ¿en qué idioma te lo digo? DE A TIRO POR VIAJE.

Y es que nunca falta el típico Baka, Dobe, Teme, Penbruto, Indejo, Tonto, Animal o como quieras llamarle que se decide a explorar por su cuenta o pierde al grupo… en general son los primeros en morir, tan sólo para darnos cuenta ¡¡¡de que el monstruo está ahí!!!

---------------------------------------------------

Rip y Schödinger se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Hellsing hasta un cuarto levemente iluminado por un foco, adentro había varios lockers y algunas bancas

–debe ser el cuarto de mucamas –murmuró Schrödinger

–Supongo –contestó Rip mientras entraban

–Olvídalo, no pienso vestirme de "maid" –le dijo al rubio en cuanto le puso un traje negro en las manos.

–no importa, a esta hora no debe haber nadie… déjame verte en chiquifalda ¿va? –preguntó él moviendo sus divinas y hermotzas orejas

–NO, además hay algo raro aquí… no logro sentir la presencia del vampiro –comentó ella

–debe de haber salido a matar a alguien, o algo así… hm, no somos los únicos sin vagaciones –comentó él alegremente

–Mal de muchos, consuelo de pendejos –respondió ella con una sonrisa macabra

---------------------------------------------------

–Maldita sea, chica policía, no seas tan sensible, en este momento lo último que necesito estarte naneando –le dijo Alucard a Seras volviéndola a despertar

–Lo siento, Amo, pero es que sin tus poderes el mundo como lo conocemos podría terminarse y tengo miedo –le dijo ella llorando (TT_TT)

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó él sarcásticamente

–ahora, necesitamos hacer algo… un plan, lo que sea que nos ayude a llegar todos vivos al amanecer, por que entonces podré recuperar mis poderes y podré ponerle a mi encantadora Amo un estate-quieta –murmuró él

–Creí que Hécate ya no era tu amo –comentó Seras

–bueno, sí también a ella, pero Integra es primero –le dijo él con una sonrisa

–No vuelve salir enseñando aunque para eso tenga que construir una muralla alrededor de la casa con tus propias manos –dijo Alucard, hirviendo de CELOS, y haciendo sentir a Seras como microbio

–Pero yo no sé nada de albañilería –murmuró ella mirando el piso

En ese momento cayó un rayo en la casa y las luces comenzaron a parpadear

---------------------------------------------------

–Se van a tronar los fusibles –murmuró Rip mirando el foco de la habitación

---------------------------------------------------

–Lo que se van a tronar son los focos –replicó Alucard mirando a su aprendiza

---------------------------------------------------

–Entonces cállate y agáchate –le dijo Rip a Schrödinger

---------------------------------------------------

–no van aguantar un segundo más, ven acá –le dijo Alucard a su aprendiza cuando los focos alcanzaron su límite, la rodeó con sus brazos y se tiraron en una esquina mientras el foco explotaba y el vidrió salía disparado en todas direcciones. (Una vez pasó en mi casa, fue horrible y te mostraría una cicatriz de mi brazo si no fuera por que el medio no lo permite)

---------------------------------------------------

LA OSCURIDAD INUNDÓ AMBOS CUARTOS

---------------------------------------------------

–oye ¿Estás bien?

–eso creo

– ¿Dónde estás?

–en la puerta… sigue mi voz

–es imposible ignorarla

–ja, que risa, eh, no sabes qué gracia que me da tu chiste

Rip tanteó la oscuridad buscando a Schrödinger, tenía miedo, estaba a oscuras, sola, en una casa desconocida y en territorio enemigo. Alcanzó la puerta y salió al pasillo, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, escuchó pasos cerca de ella y estiró su mano buscando a su compañero.

–Estoy acá –le dijo la voz del otro y la siguió, sin encontrarlo, anduvo deambulando un rato hasta que al dar un paso se terminó el piso y cayó rodando por unas largas escaleras.

–demonios ¡esto sólo me puede pasar a mí! –gritó y comenzó a llorar (onda niña chiquita)

---------------------------------------------------

–Amo ¿Dónde está la caja de los fusibles? –preguntó Seras en la oscuridad, aferrándose a los brazos del vampiro que la cubría protectoramente con su cuerpo

–No sé ni me interesa –le dijo él, tenía su mente momentáneamente en otra cosa, el súbito calor que había recobrado el cuerpo de su aprendiza… y lo que estaba causando en él.

–Voy a buscarlos –anunció la rubia y se levantó suavemente. Seras estiró sus manos y se acercó a la puerta, tanteando en la oscuridad.

–Te sigo –le dijo Alucard y salió detrás de ella.

Se internaron en los oscuros pasillos de la casa, que en ese momento parecía un laberinto más que nunca antes, hasta que…

– ¿Amo?

– ¿Quién eres?

– ¿Quién eres tú?

–me perdí

–yo igual

–no me dejes aquí

–ven conmigo

–sujeta mi mano

–te llevo

---------------------------------------------------

El helicóptero aterrizó suavemente en una pista cerca del monasterio, Integra bajó del helicóptero y miró el monasterio, en una pequeña ventan en los pisos superiores le pareció ver a una mujer rubia, pero desapareció al instante "debe ser un reflejo de la luna o algo así" pensó indiferente.

–Te llamo al celular cuando quiera regresar a Londres, yo me quedo sola desde aquí –se despidió de Walter y comenzó a andar al edificio. Cerca de la entrada había diferentes personas disfrazadas, de los cuales no reconoció a más de la mitad. Entraron al edificio e Integra miró el helicóptero despegar desde la puerta.

El grupo caminó por un oscuro pasillo y la rubia sintió como la sujetaban con fuerza del brazo.

–Esta noche alguien morirá –le dijo la mujer que la sujetaba del brazo, era rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes que tenían un ligero destello de rojo. Era alta y de complexión atlética. Vestía una larga túnica color vino y numerosas pulseras y collares, junto con una guirnalda de oro, al igual que los broches de la túnica.

Hécate sonrió mostrado sus afilados colmillos y desapareció en las sombras "maldición, me hubiera gustado traer a Alucard" pensó Integra, lamentándose por la pérdida de los poderes del vampiro

---------------------------------------------------

Rip y Seras deambularon un rato por los oscuros pasillos de la enorme y tenebrosa mansión Hellsing, tomadas de la mano, sin ver la cara de la otra por el negro a su alrededor.

–Hay que subir –murmuró Rip.

–no sé dónde estén las esca… ¡espera! ¡Están aquí! ¡Ouch! –exclamó Seras tropezando con un escalón.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la morena

–Eso creo, ven –contestó Seras y comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta que alcanzaron la parte superior de la casa.

–Chicas escaleras –comentó Rip sarcásticamente cuando llegaron hasta arriba.

Las dos se miraron un segundo y luego un agudo grito brotó de las gargantas de ambas. Las dos extendieron sus manos buscando sus respectivas armas, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

–se supone que todos salieron ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rip señalándola con una expresión de terror en la mirada.

–Aquí vivo –contestó Seras mirándola escépticamente. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y la figura de Hécate se dibujó a espaldas de Seras.

– ¿te atreverás a pagar las deudas de tu maestro? –le preguntó la rubia y despareció.

–AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY nanita, eso dio meyo, mucho meeeyyyyyooooooo –fue el agudo grito de la vampiresa que resonó básicamente hasta la China Popular.

---------------------------------------------------

–nadie me quiere, todos me odian mejor, me como un gusanito, le quito la cabeza, la saco lo de adentro mmmmm qué rico gusanito –tarareaba cierto francés mientras recorría los pasillos de la enorme mansión.

¿Por qué demonios era el único al que habían dejado plantado esa noche? Si ya había hecho planes para jugar a los disfraces con la sexy vampirita rubia... bueno, más bien a quitarse los disfraces.

Una hermosa mujer rubia se le apareció al doblar en una esquina, él se acercó a ella con aire galante y luego...

---------------------------------------------------

–hijo de la mañana, casi me dejas sorda. Fue peor que escuchar al Dok cantando en la ducha –comentó Rip rascándose una oreja con la uña.

–ese no es el caso ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Seras asesinándola con la mirada.

–me pidieron que consiguiera algo para no sé qué y no me interesa qué clase de invención rara del Dok, y me mandaron con el gato de Schrödinger, pero lo perdí hace un rato –contestó la morena indiferente, otro rayo iluminó el lugar.

– ¿QUÉ ES ESO? –gritó Rip señalando un pedazo de tela chorreando sangre que colgaba sobre ellas.

–yo... yo... cono... yo conozco esa camisa ¡PHILIP!!!!!! –gritó Seras a punto de desmayarse


End file.
